


Chivalry is Dead (And for good reason too)

by moon_opals



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity thinks signing casts is silly until it isn't, F/F, Fluff, POV Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Amity did not like the attention her cast garnered. In fact, the phrase did not like undermined her contempt.Until she had a reason for it not to.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 426





	Chivalry is Dead (And for good reason too)

Amity did not like the attention her cast garnered. In fact, the phrase _did not like_ undermined her contempt. Ingrained in her soul, her annoyance pulsated within the bile of magic attached to her heart.

The constant door openings, insistent inquiries on her health and the teacher’s indulgence, assigning her to the front row just in case, nauseated her. What frustrated her was her inability to determine whether genuine concern drove their actions or were they an attempt to earn her graces.

And she refused to get into the requests.

Unusual wasn't how Amity would describe it. Unwarranted was better. It was unwarranted at how her classmates clamored around her the second her cast crossed Hexside’s threshold. _Let me sign your cast._ Stacked on top of each other mocked the question, with some asking more than fifteen times. She didn’t know how she escaped their pursuit. Maybe her glare or grimace frightened them away? Or her explanation _‘Don’t disturb the glyphs’_ discouraged them?

Whatever the reason, Amity didn’t care. She didn’t want anyone signing her cast. She didn’t want anyone near her. She wanted -

“You’re back!”

“Yeah, I am back,” she chuckled awkwardly. A blush bloomed to the tips of her ears, and she swung her locker closed, positively embarrassed. “And you are here,” she croaked, then waved. “Hi.”

Luz stepped forward, closing the short distance. “I’m so happy to see you’re alive and kicking,” she fist pumped. “Not that I thought you died or anything, just that we didn’t know -,”

“No, I get it,” she eased into a smile. “And don’t worry about it. It’s a minor break, and with the glyphs, everything should heal in no time.”

Luz sighed, hand on her chest. “Aw man, I can’t wait to tell Willow the good news,” she clasped her hands. “She was worried.”

“Yeah, well,” she shifted the crutch under her arm, “you can tell Willow and Gus I’m okay, and are you?”  
“Me?”

“Yeah,” she swallowed a lump. “I mean, is Willow okay? I haven’t heard anything about Boscha, so I didn’t know.”

Luz made a noise Amity couldn’t describe. In between a grunt and a choke but closer to a pffft that made her heart skip three beats. 

“Boscha hasn’t bothered us since, but we’re planning to start a little gardening club at the greenhouse.”

“Gardening club?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “When they’re not led by Boscha, they’re actually really friendly.”

“I guess that happens when you’ve got good friends around,” she offered a warm smile. “I know I understand.”

But she didn’t.

Amity was nervous, sweaty and awkward. Her condition spelled discomfort and a desire to flee. However, she was not uncomfortable, and she certainly did not want to leave. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this light yet warm presence that infiltrated her bloodstream.

In a theoretical sense, she understood what was happening. She could explain the phenomenon in its technical terms. Symptoms of a crush are sweaty hands, incessant giggling, rise in temperature and romantic scenarios associated with the object of affection, she’d break apart its contents, and my object of affection is my friend.

Succinct and to the point, cognizance should’ve deterred any embarrassing reactions in Luz’s presence. But it didn’t. Amity didn’t understand.

“Hey, can I sign your cast?”

Amity turned her gaze downward where Luz was on a bent knee. “I didn’t know you could use glyphs like this,” she pointed. “So, this is boosting the recovery process?  
  
Another blush. Another laugh. Unwanted, unnecessary and revealing. “Yes, yes,” she blurted. Amity instinctively took a step back and slapped her face once she realized what she’d done. “I mean,” she smoothed over, calmly, “yes, medical glyphs are useful. I can show you other glyphs if - ,”

“You can do that?”

“Uh...yes?”

An unholy squeal charged out of her mouth. Amity winced but did not cover her ears. Cute came to mind. Her heart, which was beating two times too fast, eased to a normal rate. 

“Thank you, thank you.” She reached into her hoodie and pulled out a pen, “So how about it?”

Amity’s brow knitted. “What do you mean?”

“Signing your cast,” she replied, head tilted in confusion. “It’s something friends do,” her lips turned downward, and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. “Sorry, sorry, do you not want it signed? Is it something about the glyphs?”

Luz’s concern was curious. Not in a suspicious way but a Luz way. It was hard to describe. Consistently bull headed, she jumped forward into anything and everything she loved, but the exact second she detected reluctance, genuine and true, a switch went off. Amity felt a rush of relief flow through her, no, not a rush. A stream, steady and beating, and she found her head bobbing its assent.

“No, Luz,” she laughed. “A signature will not disturb the glyphs. Knock yourself out.”

“Yay, thanks,” a childish gaiety glowed in her eyes. Her name was printed in clear, loopy script, and yes, Amity’s heart skipped again. Skipped more times she could count in the moment.

“Happy?”

“Very.” Luz tapped her chin, “Hey, do you need help getting to your classes? I can open doors or hold your books.”

Was this dramatic irony? Amity did not know and did not want to think about it. “Um...I can carry my books,” she tested the sentence’s potential before giving it life. She shifted her crutches carefully, “But you can walk with me? If you like?”

“I can hold doors,” she offered brightly. 

Amity laughed, abashed. “Sure, Luz, but seriously, just having you here is enough.”

Her heart dropped.

A pin could have dropped.

She’d said too much. She’d gone too far. Too. Too. The word rang hollowly in the echoes of Amity’s mind, and for some reason, an augury of tears burned in her eyes. 

“Aw,” Luz’s touch fell on her shoulder. Her smile was brighter than the sun, calmer than the moon, “I’m happy to be there for you, Amity.”

In an instant, Amity’s terror receded, substituted with a balm she never thought she’d find in this world. So close they were, Amity spotted the warm flush atop brown skin. What, a faint thought dulled under the weight of the grip on her shoulder.

“Alright, Luz,” she smiled, sighed and shook her head just slightly. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amity's crush is the purest thing on television right now. I love how we're getting to see it develop. We get to see the blushes and nervous laughter and soft looks and all of it. It's just so, so good, and I am rooting for them. One day, Luz will get it. For now, take Amity freaking out over Luz signing her cast.


End file.
